


A Request

by smutsmut



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Embarrassment, F/M, Foot Jobs, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shame, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsmut/pseuds/smutsmut
Summary: Korra can't seem to get the hang of being the Avatar, but a villainous presence may require her to use her other skills.





	A Request

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very explicit and contains sex, as well as heavy dom/sub and non-con themes. As always, obviously the opinions in this aren't mine, and none of this reflects reality in any way. It's purely fantasy! So enjoy!

 

Republic City's lights almost blinded Korra as she stared out at them. They were beautiful, so different from the snowy terrain she was used to.

Everything had happened so fast. Learning she was the Avatar, coming here, meeting Tenzen and his family, trying to learn airbending, failing spectacularly... and now sitting in her room alone.

It was an amazing couple of days, yet she felt completely stressed out. She still couldn't airbend at all, she was still having anger issues, and she had no form of stress relief.

So she sat and stared at the city, imagining the people there having a wonderful time.

 _You're the Avatar,_ she thought to herself with her head in her hands, _why are you sitting here? Go do something about it if you're so sad!_

Usually Korra would argue with herself for a while, but that too had grown boring.

Instead she decided to go.

* * *

 

Korra tried to look calm as she stared at the three of them. Maybe it was because she'd be secluded for so long, but they were all incredibly appealing to her.

"Hi! I'm Asami!" a girl with long black curls and gorgeous make-up said. Korra could never figure make-up out.

"Mako, nice to meet you," he was playing cool, but he was handsome enough to. His red scarf made him stand out.

"Bolin! You're the Avatar, no need to introduce yourself. You're kind of a big deal you know!" he was the only one as flustered as her. He was just as handsome as his brother, but in a different way. His muscles were visible through his light-green clothes.

"Well, I'm Korra," she replied, "So you guys are like real pro-benders?"

"Yeah! We're no Avatar, but we do okay," Bolin hesitated, "We actually need a third member, if you're interested."

"She's probably busy!" Mako said before Korra could speak.

"Actually there isn't a lot of Avatar-ing to be done yet. I could join!"

Asami looked surprised by this.

"There are definitely a few things around here that need an Avatar. Like the Equalists?" Asami looked at Korra, "You haven't heard of them?"

"I haven't been here that long…" She looked at her own feet. "But, I'm honestly not the girl for that. I can't even airbend."

"That's still three out of four elements, better than most!" Bolin assured her, "And by most I mean literally everyone else!"

"We've been trying to stop them for a while now," Mako said.

"What are they doing that's so bad?" Korra asked.

"They want to end bending for good. They think non-benders are treated unfairly. We don't really know much else except they're planning a lot of shady things." Mako explained.

"And they're real jerks about it. Their leader is this guy Amon. Ring any bells yet? Weird mask, weird voice?" Asami looked to Korra.

"No, sorry. But they sound like people that wouldn't like me! And I feel the same." she was angry just hearing this, but tried to act calm.

"You could tag along with us next time we go investigate? No Avatar skills needed!" Asami said.

"That sounds fun, but maybe we can get the United Republic Council to help instead? I can try to talk to Tenzen..." Korra said. _They do all the Avatar's duties anyways,_ she thought, _I won't do any good._

"We could each talk to a member! One of them will work with us!" Asami was clearly fired up.

"We'll try it, but we're still gonna help you with your Avatar stuff!" Bolin said.

"Yeah, you're stuck with us," Asami added with a laugh. Mako nodded in agreement.

"Thanks…" Korra smiled.

* * *

"I understand where you're coming from Asami, but a task force is absurd. The Equalists haven't actually done anything yet to make that necessary." Tarrlok said from his desk.

He had a regal look, and spoke like he was better than her. Asami wished she had chosen to speak with someone else, anyone else.

"And you're just going to wait for them to?!" Asami exclaimed, "Do they look like a peace group to you?"

"Of course not, but you can't expect the counsel to act on every situation like this. We have to wait until action, then we can deal with them." Tarrlok stood up from his desk, "I'm sure everyone else would agree, although I applaud your groups tactics. Talking to us individually…" he smiled coyly.

"I..." Asami had nothing to reply with.

He approached her slowly and she took a step back, but he caught up and spoke while looking down at her: "I'd suggest you stay out of their business. From what I hear, they are a very dangerous group."

He paused, holding eye contact with her. She was trembling a bit, but didn't back down.

"They really shouldn't be toyed with, especially by a pretty girl and her friends, who are out of their depth," he spoke slowly.

Finally, he headed back to his desk.

Asami left quickly in an angry walk, before he could say anything else.

"We're so close brother, we can't let anyone stop us," Tarrlok spoke to himself, staring at a scar from what felt like ages ago.

* * *

"So that's five no's and zero yes's." Bolin said, holding up a fist and five fingers.

"Who cares what they think? We'll have to do it ourselves, like you said." Korra looked at Asami.

"Really? You weren't so confident before," she said with a smirk.

"Was it that obvious?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I'm not alone anymore right? I can do it with you guys."

"Don't get too cocky. It seems like we might be getting into more than we realize," Asami thought back to earlier.

"It's a bunch of guys who can't even bend, what could they really do?" Bolin said.

* * *

Bolin wrapped the grenade in a layer of earth and shot it into the sky. It exploded with a loud boom.

"I see what you meant earlier!" he shouted to Asami as she drove them closer to the van ahead.

Korra leaned out of the side, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

_Now._

She shot a tiny rock right at the tire and it burst. The van sped up, trying to escape the inevitable, but eventually it slid to a stop.

Four armed men came out of the back and tried to fight. Korra trapped two in an earth prison made out of road. Bolin and Mako hit another with a one-two earth-fire hit that knocked him out. Finally, Asami shocked one with her glove and he collapsed. She got into the van and started searching.

"Not a bad team after all," Korra said to Mako and Bolin as they stood over the Equalist.

"Got the location!" Asami shouted from the van.

* * *

"To be honest, that sounds like a terrible plan," Mako said.

"They haven't seen me yet," she explained as she adjusted the loose green outfit that made her look like an Earth villager, "Go find Bolin and Asami, I'll catch up."

"Fine, but be careful," his tone changed.

"Sure thing," she went the opposite way in a hurry.

* * *

"This was part of her plan?" Asami pointed toward the stage where Korra was sitting handcuffed, along with others.

"She's going to try and unmask Amon, surprise him by bending."

"And we just wait?"

"She'll give a queue if she needs help."

The applause finally subsided and there he stood. Amon. Korra stared at the mask as he spoke.

"Aren't you tired of being treated as subhuman? Tired of living in a world made for a certain demographic? And for what reason? Bending isn't necessary anymore, so why must they keep this inherent advantage?" he spoke with a deep boom.

The crowd cheered eagerly as their leader continued.

"But no more. I can even the playing field, and I'm going to show all of you, my loyal followers, tonight!"

They applauded.

"And I've got a special guest to help, for your pleasure: The Avatar!"

They roared in approval, although their faces showed surprise.

Korra's face betrayed her as well. She had no time to think, she had to adjust her plans.

She shot a stream of fire under Amon's feet and a rock at his head. He calmly dodged both and stared directly at her. She tried to bend something else, but she was paralyzed.

Amon motioned toward himself and she flew toward him, her body ached.

"Here she is, Avatar Korra. Yet, she doesn't seem so powerful, does she? Just a girl... see?"

Korra pulled her pants and panties down in one motion. He was controlling her every move.

"No one wants to see you in those baggy old clothes anyways."

The audience stared at her dark and muscly legs, and most eyes focused on her vagina which was out for everyone to see. She had a bit of pubic hair from not shaving recently.

"Show off those black legs of yours. See how happy they are?"

She tried with all her might to cross her legs but they remained spread for everyone to see.

"Human, just like the rest of us... and surprisingly... unkempt." Amon rubbed her public hair with a finger and an expression of disgust, presenting and shaming Korra like an object.

Her cheeks grew hot and red as she struggled to find a way out.

"Well, would you all like her to give us a show?"

They roared loudly. Their contempt and arousal to her fueling them. The revelation that their leader was a bloodbender took a backseat to the main attraction.

He motioned downward and Korra's hand went. He had eased up and it didn't hurt anymore, she only felt the shame.

* * *

"What are you doing Asami, we have to help her!" Mako pushed her hand away.

"She knows what she's doing. Can't you tell she likes the attention?" Asami said suggestively, biting her dark bottom lip.

"She does look a bit... something." Bolin said with his mouth agape, he allowed Asami's hand to rub his crotch.

"Just enjoy the sight boys, our new friend is something else. No one besides these people will know about this. We'll watch and if she's in danger, we'll go in. She's the Avatar after all."

"I don't kno-ohhh..." Mako trailed off as Asami's hand began to jerk him off.

"Now pull down your pants, boys. I'll help you enjoy the show."

* * *

"Now, pull off your shirt like the whore you truly are," Amon's words boomed around the room.

Korra slowly pulled her thick shirt off, revealing her modest breasts which hung down just a bit. Her large purple nipples grew hard from the cool air, and the color matched her blush.

He began by making her rub her clitoris, she kept a plain expression except for her cheeks as she massaged herself in little circles.

"See? Completely human, completely at my mercy." he said as he got behind Korra.

She felt something rub against her bare ass.

"Finger yourself," he added verbal commands for effect. She obeyed, although he was pulling the strings.

She felt two fingers enter her. They felt foreign, like they weren't her own, but they penetrated easily.

_Why am I wet?_

They rapidly moved inside and she began to let out quiet moans. Amon put the microphone up to her mouth and the sounds reverberated through the place.

"Should I help the Avatar enjoy herself? She shouldn't do all this work alone, right?"

The crowd agreed.

Amon started at her thigh. "Ohh, damn. You feel incredible, so smooth for such a tough girl," he said almost affectionately, petting her thigh with his large hand.

Amon slowly made its way to her clit. "Look at that," he eyed her, inches from her face, "She seems to love it here."

_I do..._

He rubbed it in the exact way she had before. But combined with her fingering, it almost made her cum. She tried to resist, hold it back.

"Take a break, Avatar." Her hands immediately fell to her side. She stood motionless as he fingered and rubbed with both hands now.

_I want to keep going!_

"Don't cum yet! I'm not done helping you enjoy yourself," he said sarcastically.

"Bend over for me."

_Yes, sir._

She bent over in front of him, her dark ass glistening in the lights.

_Admire me, everyone!_

"A spectacular view Avatar, maybe you're more suited to this type of work," Amon mocked.

He drew his hand back and spanked her ass. Then again. Then again.

_It burns!_

"You owe me a bit of attention, I'd say," he said.

_As if I have a choice._

He made her rub her face against his crotch. It was more embarrassing than anything else, she looked like an animal in heat.

She then pulled his pants down and kissed his erect penis.

"Now, on the ground." She sat facing towards the crowd now, with her legs spread on the stage. The spectators had an even better view of her crotch.

_All their eyes are on me._

She began to finger again, while the other hand wrapped around Amon's leg. Her face was also leaning against him. He controlled her like a puppet.

He sat his penis on the top of her head.

_He doesn't even want to have sex with me... he's just trying to shame me..._

She couldn't hold back anymore. She didn't want to. Her moans grew into screams. She was about to...

She finally came, squirting liquid onto the stage in bursts and she shook. Amon's cock moved around on her head.

_I've never done that... why now?_

"Avatar, what a show... I think you should show your appreciation to me."

Korra stood still, barely, moving in as she felt radiating sensation.

"Look boys, she's about to get even filthier!" Asami said excitedly.

Asami was on her knees now, with their cocks facing her. She rapidly jerked them both off as she watched the show.

Mako and Bolin couldn't speak, they just let out heavy breaths and watched Korra.

"C'mon my little dark-skinned whore. Suck!" he flicked his hand and her mouth went over his cock, like she was a puppet.

"So degrading! It makes me want a taste," Asami teased them.

She started to blow them, moving her mouth from one to the other quickly.

Mako stared down in amazement, watching her black curls shake as he received the best blowjob of his life.

Amon's voice echoed throughout the place: "Is this why you have pigtails? For men to use?" He grabbed onto her large black curls and pushed them close to his chest, forcing Korra's mouth onto him.

His mockery of Korra aroused Asami even more.

"Alright, my turn now." She stood up, Mako and Bolin immediately began to work her gorgeous body. Bolin sucked on her nipple and rubbed her thigh, while Mako kissed her and began to finger her.

Meanwhile, Korra gagged on Amon's cock as she felt all eyes on her ass, which was bent over and presented to them.

"Aahh, thank you Avatar! Your appreciation is clear. Would you like to thank the audience?" He released her from the bloodbending for a moment, and she immediately hit him with a plain fist. Then she used firebending to propel her towards a door and ran for it.

"That's alright everyone. It was intentional. I was just showing her what the Equalists are capable of."

The crowd cheered once again.

"That's our cue, boys," Asami pulled her pants back up and they ran in the direction of Korra.

* * *

"No, that isn't weird at all," Asami moved her feet around in the pool, "the whole domination/submission thing is a big turn-on for some people."

"I guess, but I didn't think it was for me," Korra blushed a bit.

She watched Mako and Bolin swim around. Asami's house was one of the biggest Korra had seen, it had everything, which was good for Mako and Bolin, as they didn't seem to want to talk about the Equalist meeting at all.

"I mean, he barely even touched me, and I was going crazy. The people watching, the loss of control... sorry, I'm talking to much. I just have to talk to somebody and you're-"

Asami smiled warmly. Korra's eyes kept focusing on her purple eyeshadow for some reason.

"But regardless of what happened, the Equalists are still dangerous. We've got to find a way to stop them. Their leader can bloodbend! I don't know how to fight that."

They both sat by the pool quietly, trying to think of solutions. Asami put her head onto Korra's shoulder, she found it comforting.

* * *

"None of it makes any sense!" Korra blurted out.

_I want to be angry with Amon, but I just keep getting turned on by him. I have no solution to beat him. I have friends, but we've had a bit of an awkward few days..._

_How do I resolve all of this?_

A rustling by her window interrupted her thoughts.

"Is someone there?" She said cautiously.

In a flash a figure appeared before her.

"Amon!" Korra yelled and began a bending motion.

"Seems a bit futile, don't you think?" he held his arm up, but didn't bloodbend. She stopped moving as well, accepting the power imbalance.

"What do you want?"

"Odd, you didn't sound so cold yesterday... in fact you were practically begging me to let you orgasm."

"I-I was just trying to get away," she looked down at the ground.

"I have a preposition for you, Avatar. I'll admit, you intrigued me the other night as well." He paused, mulling over his thoughts, "I have no interest in playing coy, so I'll get to it: If you sleep with me, I'll leave Republic City alone. Power over the Avatar is even more alluring than a revolution." he waited for an answer.

"I-I would never do that! I'll stop you with force, that's all I need!"

"Playing hard to get is awfully boring... don't you think? You're nothing to me, barely an Avatar, but you have other skills you can utilize," his eyes made their way down to the outline of her body, visible through the sheets.

She said nothing.

"Oh, and I won't publish the video of you from the other night."

Korra was visibly shaken by this.

"Alright! Alright..."

"Starting to understand the situation, aren't you? I'll have someone pick you up. Also, you'll have to bring that dark-haired girl with you, my brother has taken a liking to her."

He paused again, but Korra just listened.

"We have explicit footage of her as well. But, no need to be all grim about it! We'll have another good time, right?"

He waited for a reply.

"We'll be there," she said plainly.

Amon started to leave, but hesitated. "Now, would you like to give me a parting gift?" He took of his mask, but Korra didn't recognize him. She could only be memorized by his dark eyes.

"Would you?" he said again, holding eye contact.

Korra slowly moved the sheet aside, revealing her naked body, and never breaking eye contact.

She sat up on the edge of the bed for him. His eyes drifted down to the legs, which she slowly unparted for him, revealing her pussy.

He approached her and held her cheek with his hand, using the other to rub her dark hair, which was down.

"Good girl, your mine, understand?"

She nodded eagerly, rubbing against his rough hand.

"I'm going to get a little taste of you now, but the rest comes tomorrow," he spoke in a deep, booming voice. She noticed his handsome features as he spoke. "I just can't resist you."

She could melt into his hands right now; he was so alluring.

Amon slid his finger into her mouth and she began to suck on it.

"Now, you've been awfully defiant up the this point, I'll have to teach you some manners."

He stopped for a moment to pull down his pants. His penis was already erect from just looking at Korra. This made her feel proud.

Amon sat on the spot of the bed she was on before. He motioned for her to lay across him.

_Like an animal. Yes._

"Yes sir."

She obeyed and laid across his legs, she could feel his cock push against her stomach a bit. Amon admired her body for a moment. Her black skin shining in the moonlight, and the way her long dark hair fell across it, almost reaching her plump ass.

He thought to himself, _The Avatar is all mine, a force in the universe for thousands of years is just a gorgeous girl begging me to do with her as I please, now. Such power. Let's play, Avatar._

"Now:" he began. "This is for bending at me!" he slapped her ass and she shook in his lap.

"I'm sorry!"

"This is for escaping," again she felt the pleasurable ache. She felt her body tense up and relax.

"This is for hesitating to say yes tonight." he hit her extra hard and her ass shook violently, turning dark red.

Korra could feel his cock growing even harder, pushing against her stomach.

"And this is for calling me sir." he spoke quietly, almost sounding romantic. He held her by her chin and kissed her on the lips.

"T-thank you, sir." she said in a daze.

"Now, lie on your back in bed. You've earned a little more. Not too much, but a little."

She crawled over to the center of the bed. Amon stood up and rubbed his hand. They both felt dull aches from the rough punishment.

"Have you ever made a man cum with your breasts?"

No, but I can try." Korra answered him eagerly, like a child.

"Good. Then I'll be the first to feel those incredible tits." He said climbing on top of her.

They were both shining with sweat already. He sat on her with a bit of weight. She could feel his ass and balls on her stomach. Korra held onto her breasts, pushing them to apart to allow Amon inside.

He put his cock between them, and began. She pushed them together and the skin felt so good against his member. He began to eagerly fuck them.

"Mmm, Avatar, they're perfect." he said approvingly, continuing to thrust.

Korra admired the sight. His cock was right by her face, getting closer and further as he moved between her breasts. She began to lightly tickle her nipples as well, trying to get as much pleasure as possible.

"Let me," Amon finally said, taking her hands off and putting them under her back. He then rubbed the tip against both nipples in tiny circles. A bit of pre-cum dripped onto them. He pushed her tits together onto his cock and thrust some more.

He was already close and wasn't going to hold back tonight.

"Get ready Avatar," he managed to say between moans. Korra opened her mouth wide and waited for it. He stared at her face. Concentrated and shaking with his thrusts, her eyes closed. Finally, he came all over her face and breasts.

A bit in her hair, her cheeks, but mostly in her mouth.

As she swallowed, he admired the sight. Her blue eyes staring at him as she swallowed his liquid. The contrast of his white cum on her dark skin.

Amon let out heavy breaths as he began to put his clothes back on.

"I wish I could admire you all night, but we must save some for tomorrow."

"Of course. Can I please myself sir?"

"Yes, my sweet. I'll see you soon." he disappeared in another flash.

Korra began to masturbate furiously to a mix of thoughts. The taste of his cum. His naked body. The meeting. His voice. The people watching. The sex they'd have. Asami. Her voice. Her naked body.

She squirted again.

* * *

"You thought I'd say no?" Asami said, speaking in her usual jaunty tone.

"Well, yeah, it's kind of a big ask." Korra rubbed her shoulders nervously.

"Not really! It sounds fun. Palling around with you, helping stop Equalists, sleeping with some dudes." She winked.

Korra grew wide eyed and looked away.

"Not to be blunt, but that's the deal, right? Nothing to be ashamed of, it's a win/win!" Asami got closer to her, "Korraaaa! Is it the Avatar's duty to be guilty all the time too?"

"I thought you were scared of Tarrlok anyways?" Korra questioned back, avoiding Asami's eyes.

"Fear and lust, pain and pleasure, it's all related." Asami chucked, "Besides, he's kinda handsome. Now answer my question."

"I'm just... not really using my bending much, you know?"

"You've got plenty of other attributes! And they're will be other bad guys to beat up. One's that aren't handsome. But for now,"

"We'll have fun?"

"Exactly! Now, let's get ready for tonight."

"Alright," Korra showed a glimpse of a smile as she followed Asami. She surprised herself by watching Asami's ass shake as she walked.

_I'm becoming a pervert, aren't I?_

She was looking forward to it, and nothing could stop her.

* * *

_This is a really nice car,_ Korra thought to herself, trying to keep her thoughts to simple things like that, instead of anxiety.

 _Asami looks really... something,_ was Korra's second thought, and it did manage to distract her. She watched her friend adjust her black curls.

"We're here," their driver said from the front.

That had felt like an eternity.

He opened the door and the two girls got out together.

"This doesn't happen every day, huh?" Asami tried to sound casual, but even she was a bit nervous. Who knows what could happen inside?

"Y-yeah..." Korra was less good at hiding her feelings. She reached out her hand to Asami. She accepted.

They began the walk up to the house; it was a mansion nowhere near Republic City. Possibly the Equalists meeting place. Not tonight though.

"I'm going to act a little different in there, you know?" Korra wanted her submissive nature to not be a shock.

"Of course," Asami replied.

The doors opened as they approached, and suddenly the two men were standing in front of them.

"You look lovely, glad to see you took my suggestion from before." Amon said, holding out a hand.

"It's not permanent or anything," she said dryly, accepting it. She could see more of his features then last night. The two men both wore dark dress clothes. Amon's face was chiseled, and he had nice dark hair like her's.

_His demeanor is throwing me off, can we get the bedroom already? I can handle that._

Asami's thoughts were a bit less focused: _Handsome... they're so handsome... I wonder what they look like naked…_

"Hi again," Asami said to Tarrlok, "You Equalists aren't so scary after all."

"Sorry about all that, need to keep people away and all," he was clearly a bit embarrassed, "Well, come on in."

The four of them headed inside.

The tension in the air was palpable. A mix of eager and nervous feelings by all parties.

"I don't know if you girls like to be 'wined and dined,' but I prefer to get straight to it," Amon said, leading them past many rooms, "I've been waiting a while already." He gave Korra a sly smile. She played with her hair nervously.

"I'm Noatak, by the way, the mask is Amon," he laughed a bit.

"Here we are," Tarrlok said, opening a door and motioning.

The bedroom was large, with white and yellow décor adorning it. It was very minimal, aside from a few toys on the bed. There was a sudden lull in the conversation.

"What's say we all go ahead and take our clothes off?" Asami said finally.

Everyone laughed, even Korra, albeit very slightly.

Asami started, pulling her loose red dress off her shoulders, revealing black lingerie underneath. She took the dress off completely, as well as her heels, leaving her in a see-through bra, garter belt and stockings. No panties.

Asami noticed everyone had been watching her.

"You three have to do it too," she said.

_Good thing I spent more time picking out the underwear than the dress._

Korra was less graceful, as she removed her blue dress slowly. Underneath she had skimpy white underwear on, small pieces of fabric covered half of each nipple, and part of her vagina, it was connected by strings and a bit of pubic hair peeked out.

_Really wishing she let me wear my normal underwear right now._

She gazed up finally and saw Noatak staring at her body. He admired the black and white contrast yet again.

_Never mind._

Noatak had on tight fitting blue boxer briefs that didn't leave much to the imagination. Korra was glad she finally got to see him this way. Tarrlok on the other hand, wore loose white boxers. Asami was already imagining what could be hiding.

"Well, why stare when we can do so much more?" Tarrlok broke the silence this time.

The twosomes met in the middle and began kissing.

 _Skipping the meal was smart,_ Noatak thought to himself as he kissed Korra.

They were on their knees now, waiting for the men to unveil.

Korra started to kiss Asami while she waited, which shocked her friend.

"I can take charge too," she said between kisses.

 _I've wanted to do that for a while now,_ they both thought.

"Want to share something else?" Noatak held out his cock for them. Korra felt herself breathing heavy as she jerked him off and licked the tip. She pulled Asami towards her and they shared while Tarrlok jerked himself off, enjoying the view.

Korra put her lips around the left side of his member, Asami the right, and they both rubbed their lips across the length of it. Asami massaged his balls and Korra put one hand on his abs. The girls other hands began touching each other.

Asami didn't forget Tarrlok, she made her way back to him and immediately started sucking him off eagerly. He held onto her black curls and enjoyed.

Korra kept one hand on Asami's thigh for comfort as she started to suck on Noatak's tip. She moved her tongue around but slowed down so he wouldn't cum too quickly. She could tell by his moans getting louder.

"Hold on," she heard Asami say as she moved from her position.

Korra couldn't see much except for Noatak's dark skin. Instead of wondering she focused on her task and began to jerk Tarrlok off as well.

Asami returned and abruptly grabbed Korra, pulling her off the men.

"Asami what are you-"

"Mistress Asami, to you," she said in a voice like Noatak's from the previous night. "I know what you want," she fit a ring gag onto Korra's mouth. "Loss of control..." Asami tied soft rope around Korra's arms very tightly. "Complete domination."

Korra visibly smiled through the gag and felt herself grow wet.

_I guess I have a fetish..._

"So boys, let's show her what domination looks like."

"Of course," Noatak said.

_My crush and my... something, sleeping with me... this must be a dream._

Asami grabbed onto the back of Korra's head with a wide hand, and pushed her mouth onto his dick. This time Korra didn't decide the speed, the depth, and couldn't even close her mouth, it drove her wild.

Asami moved Tarrlok behind her during this. He grabbed her ass immediately, and put his lips against her neck, breathing onto it.

She pushed Korra all the way down to the end of Noatak's cock, then held her there for a moment, before releasing. Korra withdrew, breathing heavily as cum dripped out of her wide-open mouth and onto her chest.

"Fuck. Thank you, ladies." He said as he smeared the rest of it onto Korra's cheek.

"What do you say?" Asami asked Korra, bending her head up so she was looking at Noatak.

"Haank youh hir," Korra said as legible as she could.

"Good girl," they both said.

"I guess we share a mutual lust for the Avatar," Noatak said to Asami with a grin. He then picked Korra up by her shoulders and led her to the bed.

Tarrlok was rubbing his cock between Asami's ass now, only interested in her body.

"Ooooh... don't be a tease, Tarrlok. Put it in." She led him towards the opposite side of the bed.

Korra sat on her stomach, with her arms still tied, he did take the ring out though. A good thing, because her moans and dirty talk grew more intense as he ate her out.

"Yes, yes! Lick me all over... it's all yours!" she exclaimed as he rapidly began to tongue her asshole.

She felt pressure build as he fingered her rapidly. "Not yet, Avatar," he stood up and stared down. Then he rubbed his cock against her pussy.

"Finally," Korra said as Noatak entered her for the first time. He began to fuck slow, holding onto her hips and watching her black ass shake as he thrust. He smacked it roughly.

"What was that one for?" she asked between moans.

"Who can keep track?" Noatak replied with another smack.

Asami watched them as her and Tarrlok proceeded. Her moans were more rough than Korra's. She held Tarrlok's dick, guiding the tip into her lube-covered ass. He admired the pale-white skin of it as he held it apart.

"Y-yes! Fuck it slowly," she cautioned him and he obeyed. Slowly moving the tip inside.

Asami held up Korra's head which was directly in front of her. "See, pain and pleasure are close," she strained to say to her with half-closed eyes.

"Kiss me, mistress?"

Asami granted her wish, frenching her roughly as they both were fucked. One quick and eager, the other slow and precise.

"Flip her on her back," Asami said to Noatak.

"Good choice, she has incredible breasts," he replied as he did so. "And abs…" Asami added dreamily.

Korra noticed them all eyeing her as she lie naked.

_They love me._

Asami whispered something else into Noatak's ear and he spoke: "Do you want to eat Asami out?"

"Yes please, sir, mistress..." she said in her usual submissive tone, more reserved and feminine than usual.

"You'll have to earn it," Asami replied, kissing Noatak with passion and stroking his chest.

Korra felt a type of jealously and challenge. She looked up to Tarrlok who also stood above her. "May I, sir?" she pointed to his dick.

"Yes, please Korra," he presented himself to her.

She began to suck vigorously from the bed, looking up at them.

After watching for a while, they spoke up.

"Good work," Asami climbed onto the bed and put her large thighs on either side of Korra.

"My turn," she started to girate onto Korra's mouth. Korra held her tongue out for Asami and tried to lick as fast as she could.

Korra coyly freed herself from her shackles with a bit of firebending. She revealed her hands, but used them to play with Asami's breasts.

The men watched in a daze as Asami's pale body shook around onto Korra's mouth. Her tiny red nipples growing hard as Korra worked.

"You little sneak," Asami held Korra's hands and pulled them back, "Well, put them to good use at least." She poured lube onto Korra's hands and Korra began to jerk off both men rapidly as she licked.

"Yes, take it you whore!" Asami said as she watched the men take Korra from both sides. Noatak holding her pigtails, Tarrlok holding her arms back.

 _I've never seen anything so arousing..._ Asami began to finger both of her holes.

"Asami, we forgot to punish the Avatar for escaping her binds."

"Yes, you're right."

* * *

Korra was in a more elaborate bondage this time. She had a ballgag on, ropes that hogtied her hands and legs together, and they'd made her lay in the floor like an animal.

_I love it._

Asami stood above her: "Now, let's show her what she's missing."

The men approached Asami and picked her up easily.

"Oooh, so strong," she giggled.

_All I can do is watch? Not a very good punishment mistress. This view is incredible._

The brothers began to fuck Asami, Noatak in her ass and Tarrlok in her pussy. She was bouncing on them rapidly.

"It's incredible!"

Noatak held eye contact with Korra as he fucked her best friend.

_It's so... fucked up. They know me perfectly._

She could feel her holes throbbing, eager for more.

"Now you'll have to clean this mess up," Asami sounded like a mother as she removed Korra's bindings, and added a collar and leash instead.

"I'm not a dog," Korra antagonized her. Asami pulled on the leash, Korra felt her throat tighten. It made her dizzy and turned her on even more.

"You are a slave, though, now start with me." Asami held onto the leash and guided Korra to her pussy which was still wet with cum.

"The ass too," Asami said.

Afterwards, Korra cleaned up Noatak and Tarrlok as well.

Then the mess all four had made on the floor.

"She's going at it, huh?" Asami's eyes followed Korra's tongue.

"She really is learning!" Noatak gave her ass a slap. Korra let out a playful moan. "We should give her another reward." Korra listened intently.

"Why don't you let us handle this, and take a turn on the other side?" Tarrlok said to Asami from the bed, holding up the ball-gag.

"I don't know about that..."

"It'd be a shame to not see you tied up," Noatak's eyes lowered.

"Well, I could try it, for you boys."

Korra sat up and watched them tie up Asami. The ropes wrap around her skin tightly, the ballgag fit perfect around her lush red lips.

_A reward?_

Noatak and Tarrlok hadn't explained, they'd just began to kiss down her body, one is front, one behind.

Korra stood in front of Asami, who was completely bound now. Seeing her this way was surprising, but fun.

All she could do was watch them reward Korra with a flurry of tongue movements. Korra didn't take her eyes off Asami's, which were incredibly green and filled with lust. They kept eye contact, even when the men reached their destination and began to lick both of Korra's holes.

It was the most unique pleasure of the night. Like a tickle, but also more. It drove her wild and she leaned down to embrace Asami during. Korra began to kiss all over her while receiving kisses of her own.

"I think she wants some attention," Korra explained to the men as she looked at Asami. Her green eyes grew wide as if to say yes.

_Being the one in charge is fun too._

"Hmm... use her ass, she'll have to earn more. Sound good?" She pulled the ballgag out enough for Asami to speak.

"No, I want them to fuck me!" Asami argued. Korra couldn't tell if it was genuine or to be defiant.

Didn't matter.

She pulled the gag off and moved Asami to the ground.

"Avatar strength," Noatak whispered to Tarrlok.

"Use her mouth until she learns how to respect me," Korra commanded.

"Doesn't matter to me, all of her little holes feel good," Noatak approached Asami and thrust inside her mouth.

Korra thought she saw a bit of a smile on Asami's lips beforehand.

* * *

"So, you're done with the Equalist movement?" Korra finally asked when there was a lull between activities.

Asami and Tarrlok were still fooling around on the bed.

"Always working on Avatar business, aren't you?" Noatak replied, "Well, yes. I find myself perplexed by you... I used to hate benders, having a father like mine will do that to you."

"You could tell me about it?"

"No, no. It's all in the past. You've helped me move beyond my hate, to see reason. At first I was toying with you, I'd spotted your lustful nature, and wanted to exploit it, use you to weaken the bender's resolve." He adjusted in his seat. "But, I found myself amazed by your fatal mix of power and sexuality. You were still strong even when I exploited your flaw and used it... it made me believe in you as an Avatar, maybe you can bring peace."

"Well, I'm not exactly using my powers to bring peace..."

"I'm sure you will someday."

She blushed. "We'll see. Now tell me about you."

* * *

Korra woke in a momentary panic. It took her a moment to remember the events of the previous night. It was still a blur. Asami's pale skin, Noatak and Tarrlok's tan bodies, pleasure, pain, restraints, wetness, satisfaction, cum, genitals... it was a sexy blur.

She regained comfort as she felt Asami's legs wrapped around her, as well as Noatak's arm. She was lying in the center of the bed from last night, it was morning now.

She noticed Tarrlok's morning wood against her ass. He let out little moans as he lay half-asleep.

"Oh, Korra." he woke up and noticed the situation, "Sorry about that."

"Let me take care of it," she whispered to him, kissing his neck and reaching down to jerk him off.

Everyone was awake now and they'd been messing around a bit more, their libido's insatiable.

"It'll be fun!" Asami assured her as she spread lube over her own feet.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Let me!" Noatak took the bottle and put the liquid onto Korra's feet. "Every part of you is so alluring, Avatar," he said as he slowly spread it all over both of them.

"Ooh, it tickles a bit."

"Now, just use your feet to play with their cocks! It's easy," Asami began to rub Noatak's erect penis.

The two ladies sat on the bed next to each other, their feet in the air. The men stood in front, waiting to be serviced.

"Okay, I'll try," Korra said as she focused, moving both feet along Tarrlok's shaft.

Asami started kissing her while they worked, getting the men off with their feet.

"A spectacular sight, isn't it?" Tarrlok watched them.

"It truly is," Noatak replied.

Korra smiled a bit while she kissed, and sped up her speed on Tarrlok's penis.

"Let's see who can cum first!" Korra said between kisses.

Asami laughed and sped up as well, using the bridge of her feet on Noatak's tip.

They both ended up cumming rather quickly.

* * *

Eventually they'd done just about everything, and as morning led to evening, Asami and Korra finally decided to return home from the dreamlike castle.

"I hate to say goodbye Avatar, this has been spectacular," Noatak said as they headed outside.

"Who knows, we might see each other again?" Korra tried to comfort them all.

"Maybe, we're returning home for a bit, try to reevaluate things."

"Good luck! We had fun. A lot of it." Asami laughed to herself, adjusting her drying hair.

"The feeling is mutual," Tarrlok opened the door of their limousine.

The four of them exchanged kisses is one last show of pure lust, then they exchanged goodbyes.

"Should we have asked them to stay?" Tarrlok questioned aloud.

"No, it can be a perfect memory this way," Noatak answered as the limo left his sight, "But, it was tempting, I'll admit."

"Is it weird to be sad?" Korra asked Asami as they rode.

"No, I feel it too. But, the best moments are fleeting, you know?"

 _At least I have you,_ Korra thought, unsure of why she didn't say it aloud.

* * *

_Even after all of that, I'm still back in this room, feeling sorry for myself._ Korra stared outside the window, again feeling trapped.

"Well, this time I'll do something about it!" she assured herself, and began to meditate on the floor of her room.

The spiritual energy in the room grew slowly. She felt her aura grow too. Her eyes turned white, and she saw all the Avatar's in her mind's eye.

"Aang?"

"Have I ever slept with an adversary? I can't say I expected that question, but I understand your struggle. You feel as though you aren't doing what the Avatar should, but the Avatar can do a lot of things. We live a long life."

"Well, have you?"

"Well... yes," he laughed, "There were a few throughout the years, before I married Katara of course. And even then I had three kids, so I had a very active, you know."

"We're the same person you know, no need to be shy," Korra laughed too.

"Let me show you," he closed his eyes.

Korra suddenly got visions.

An Avatar she'd never seen, but knew was called 'Wan.' He was intertwined with a woman. He had a white spirit above him, she a black one, the spirits were also tangled up.

Then, Avatar Yangchen meditating nude with someone else.

Avatar Kuruk sleeping with a man.

Avatar Kyoshi being pleasured orally by Chin the Conquerer near a fault in the ground.

Many other Avatar's activities flashed before her eyes.

"See? No one puts it in the history books, but the Avatar gets around," Aang smiled to Korra, "Nothing to worry about. There will be enemies who you want to try 'alternate methods' with, and there will be those who require force," Aang put his hand up to his mouth and whispered, "Or if they're kind of ugly."

Korra laughed.

"But we're always here when you need us," Aang added before fading.

Korra felt as peace, sexually and spiritually. She decided to train with Tenzen for when a new enemy arrived.

She had people to fight for after all, especially a certain one with long black hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I can't guarantee more chapters, but I'm thinking of doing one for each book, with short interludes between, so follow and give kudos just in case! I'll post something else here eventually, Korra is one of my favorite characters to write. Also feel free to send any ideas you have.
> 
> You can find my other stories here, or on https://www.fanfiction.net/~smutsmut. (I'm slowing posting them here.)


End file.
